The Locket
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU, One Shot : Did Sirius really die when he fell into the Veil? And if he did what the heck happened to him after that? Find out! COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the world of Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling. Everything else, unfamiliar (unfamiliar characters also) in this story belongs to me, JMMendiola**

* * *

**The Locket**

They sat in the middle of the room. The room itself was indescribable, painted white and impossibly bright. It was impossible to tell the size of the room.

There were no windows or doors.

The clothes he wore, which were white, even added to the strangeness.

There was a table, an ivory antique table, positioned between the woman and himself.

The woman was an absolute vision in white. Her hair as dark as the night sky, flowing in loose curls around her shoulders. Her eyes the color of the lightest sapphires. Skin so fair it almost blended with her white, loose gown.

"Do you know," she asked in the softest voice he had ever heard in his life, "why it is that you are here?"

After a few seconds he found his voice and said with a clear voice, "No."

She nodded.

"Many people have come through this path," she said, "It is preordained that they come, before they move on to their next."

He was confused now. "You mean, it is my destiny to come see you?"

She nodded again and said in her soft voice, "Almost every person who dies on my watch _must_ come to see me."

Everything was quiet in the room, but he could here the deafening sound of blood rushing in his body. He shook his head once, twice, three times before covering his face with his hands.

"No," he said loudly, "Your lying, I'm not dead!"

There was quiet once again before the woman spoke.

"Do you remember the last moment of your life Sirius Black?"

He picked his head up and wiped away the tears that flowed freely from his eyes, and shook his head. "I -, no. No, I can't recall."

Nodding for the third time, she said, "You were on your way to the British Ministry of Magic. Your Godson and five of his friends had taken it upon themselves to attempt a rescue mission. They had no idea that the person they would be attempting to rescue, needed no rescuing to begin with. The man, by the name of Tom M. Riddle had set an ambush."

Sirius Black nodded. It was all beginning to come back to him.

"They rode Theastrals to the Ministry and then made their way to The Department Of Mysteries. Once they discovered the ploy that they had immersed themselves into, they struggled to flee. That was when you and various members of the guild, The Order of the Phoenix, intervened. They fought off the congregation of Tom M. Riddle. Unfortunately, you were hit with a fatal curse that turned your insides into liquid."

Sirius paled and gasped for breath. He had not expected her to be so blunt with the details of his death.

"At that moment you were knocked back into The Veil, so thank goodness that your gruesome remains were not left behind for your family and friends to look upon."

Sirius set his head into his hands once again. "I don't remember that part."

"Of course not," the woman said, "Your soul was taken from your body before you could feel the actual instant pain and realization. That is what happens to every person and animal before they have a terrible death."

His breath was shallow and his mouth was dry, his tongue felt similar to sand paper.

"Have some water, Sirius Black," the woman offered.

Sirius picked his head up and blinked at the glass of water that was suddenly on the table before him. He drank it to the last drop. "Thank you."

He looked at her for a few minutes, taking in her presence. "Are you supposed to be God, or something?"

She smiled and sighed. "Your humorous. No, I am not God. I am merely a Lamb, just as you are. Except, I am given the special job of preparing you for the next path. You see, Sirius Black, life is only the tip of the ice burg. We are like butterflies, I suppose. We grow into sizable caterpillars and then we shed our hard bodies into something more beautiful."

Sirius nodded. "Oh, so your like, an Angel then."

She tilted her head with a smile. "I suppose so, yes."

"And if I'm dead," Sirius said with a smile, suddenly forgetting his woes, "that would mean that I'm an Angel, as well. Right?"

She paused and looked uncertain for a moment. "Actually, Sirius Black, I do not know."

Sirius smile faded as the brightness of the room began to elevate. He closed and covered his eyes, a grimace on his face as the brightness went to normal.

He felt warm.

"What?"

Sirius was now standing, bare foot and still dressed in the white clothing. He was beside the woman, who was still smiling. They were no longer in the blindingly white room, but they were in a completely different place. Completely different.

They were in the middle of a wooded are, the sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping loudly. He could have sworn he saw a rabbit disappear behind a bush at their sight.

"Walk with me," she commanded.

Sirius nodded and trailed behind her.

He noticed her feet peeking out from beneath her gown every time she took a step.

"Do you like it here?"

Sirius nodded, he was about to confirm aloud, when she spoke on.

"This is my paradise," she said in her soft voice, "I have to admit that not only are both my thumbs green, but my two arms. I'm a nature person at heart."

"Why don't you know if I'm an Angel or not?" Sirius asked quickly, trying to keep her pace of speed.

She stopped and turned. Again, she had the same uncertain look on her face.

"Usually, I would know. With you, it is very different."

"How am I different?"

"Let me explain to you again," said the woman as she lowered herself onto the thick grassy floor of the wood, "Sit with me."

Sirius scrambled to sit down on the ground.

She tucked a long strand of her ebony hair behind her ear. "Like I said before, when someone passes on under my watch, either it be peacefully or violently, they have to come see me and then I can lead them to the next step of their path. Now you, Sirius Black suffered a very violent death and then you came to me --"

Sirius lifted a hand. "Wait, what exactly do you mean when you say, 'when someone passes on under my watch'?"

For a moment, he thought she actually looked irked at his interruption, but she answered his question anyhow.

"There are others like me who help others like you get to their path," she said to Sirius, "I cannot handle the whole deaths of Earth. Of course not! For example, your friends James and Lily Potter."

Sirius perked up excitedly. He had totally forgotten about them for that moment.

"When James and Lily Potter died, they did not come to me," she explained, "James Potter had to report to a Mr. Isadore Rosendock and Lily reported to a Mr. Akira Kado. Their jobs are similar to my own."

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly, even surprising himself with the question.

She gave him a white smile. "Julie. My name is Julie Mendiola."

"I like it. It's really pretty. Suits you."

"Thank you."

Sirius liked her smile, he realized suddenly. And he liked her hair and the look of her soft porcelain skin. He was certain that if they were both living beings, Sirius would most definitely want to get to know her in the romantic area.

I'd want to get to know her lips . . .

"Now," she said, interrupting his thoughts, "where was I? Like I said, wait . . . What did I say? Damn it, I forgot."

Sirius snickered. "You were telling me why you don't think I'm an Angel."

Julie nodded, not at all bothered by his snickering. "Yes, like I said, once they die they are supposed to come to me, and that was your destiny. But something happened during that fight in The Department of Mysteries that was not supposed to happen."

Sirius leaned forward in anticipation.

"You died," she said, "That was not your destiny to die, Sirius Black."

His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Julie nodded again.

"Your not supposed to be here, Sirius Black," she whispered to him, "You were never meant to die at that moment."

"Well," Sirius exclaimed, "why did I die then?"

Julie shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea. But what I do know is that you are not supposed to go forward to your path."

Sirius paled. "I'm going to Hell, then?"

The woman shook her head. "Of course not, Sirius Black, you silly human man. You are merely going back."

"Going back?" he asked, "You mean back to being alive?"

Julie nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time to her. She stood from the ground and walked again through the wood. Stopping a few feet away from him, she turned.

"Who are you waiting for? St. Peter? Follow me."

Sirius stood and raced to catch up to her. He wheezed as he caught up to her.

"You walk too fast," he wheezed.

"You don't walk enough."

Sirius frowned. "That's because I'm cooped up in that damn house all the time."

Julie glanced at him. "I know, Sirius, I know."

She slowed her pace to a slow stroll, she could tell that Sirius was thankful for the slow down. Unconsciously, she began to hum to herself.

A few minutes passed before Sirius asked, "Your favorite song?"

"Yes," she answered, "when I was a child my mother would sing it. She sang it everywhere. When she did the laundry or tended to the garden even. So, yes. It is my favorite song."

"You were alive once?"

"Yes, Sirius Black, I was alive at one point. But that was many, many decades ago. I scarcely remember my parents in their rolls on Earth, but I do get to see them every once in a while here."

Sirius nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of the white trousers.

"How did you die?" he blurted, before he could stop himself. "I'm so sorry, you don't have to answer that."

Julie shook her head. "No, it's fine. I was killed when I was twenty-nine years old. I was killed by a Death Eater in the presence of Lord Voldemort for being a muggle born. That was in his early days, when he was getting his whole Death Eater congregation into organization."

Sadness enveloped Sirius heart. He was shocked at his feelings. It was if a laser beam had been shot through his heart. The sadness melted away, only to be replaced by a tiny speck of anger.

They walked to the end of the wood and then entered into a field of tall grass. Sirius noticed the fog gathering at their ankles. The fog was eerily going into the same direction that they were going. A breeze was even blowing in another direction.

"This is very strange. Absolutely strange," he muttered to himself. He had forgotten his anger at that point.

At the end of the field was the largest oak tree that Sirius had ever seen. And at the base was, to his surprise The Veil.

"It's not exactly the one that you fell through," Julie said, "but this veil will take you back to the living world you came from."

The fog was rising into The Veil. Sirius gulped.

"Oh," Julie said in surprise, "It's seems that there are some people who want to say good bye before you go back to the living."

Sirius turned. There were two people walking though the field towards them. A woman and a man, hand in hand. The man let go of the woman's hand and began to run towards them.

"Padfoot!"

Tears began well in Sirius' eyes. Sirius couldn't believe who it was. He ran toward the dark haired man.

Their embrace was jarring and tears ran down each of their faces.

" I thought I would never see you again, Sirius," James Potter said, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Oh please," said the crimson haired Lily Potter as she approached. Her voice too was filled with emotion, "James, did you really think we would be rid of Sirius Black?"

Sirius chuckled grabbing Lily and bringing her into their embrace. His chuckling turned into sobbing.

"I am so sorry," he said to them, "I failed you. I should have never suggested that Peter become the Secret Keeper."

James Potter released Sirius from their embrace and took his face into his hands.

"Shut your gob, Sirius," he said with seriousness, "it was never your fault. The only person at fault is Lord Voldemort. And his time will come soon enough. Believe me."

Lily took Sirius into her arms next, she whispered into his ear. "Take care of my baby, Sirius. Take care of Harry."

Sirius nodded, his face buried into her shoulder.

"I promise."

Once they let go of each other Sirius approached Julie.

"Sirius Black," she said, "Are you ready?"

Sirius took one last look at James and Lily before nodding. "Yes, I'm ready."

Julie stretched out her hand and placed something into his pocket. The movement startled Sirius for a moment until Julie said, "My locket to remember me by. You know, Sirius Black, you are the first person that I'm going to give life to. Probably the last, too."

"And let me say that I don't mind," he chuckled stepping closer to him.

It was his turn to startle her. He stepped even closer to her until he was a few inches away. Julie could feel his breath on her forehead. Sirius was so much more taller than Julie. She knew what was about to happen. She wanted it to happen.

"Here's something to remember _me _by," he whispered, slipping an arm around her waist and resting his free hand on the back of her neck.

Their kiss was gentle and teasing. Julie's arms slipped around him as she responded and pressed herself closer to him, wanting to feel his entire body against her own.

Even in her brief life on Earth, she had never known the love of a lover. She knew it now as Sirius kissed her more passionately then ever.

"Oh, I see you still got the charm with the lovely ladies, Padfoot."

That was the remark that broke their kiss.

James and Lily stood back as the whole scene had blossomed before them.

"You dog, Sirius," Lily said, "They let you into the after life for a few hours and already your molesting some poor woman."

Sirius and Julie both laughed, still in each others embrace.

"I don't mind," Julie said, "Sirius can molest me anytime he wants."

Sirius grinned, but it soon melted away as Julie slipped out of his arms.

"You have to go now Sirius," she said to him, taking him by the arm and leading him to the veil.

Sirius stood before the veil. Before he could take a step, James spoke.

"We love you Sirius. Take good care of Harry and give Moony our love."

Sirius nodded, still facing the veil. Again, before taking a step, someone spoke.

Julie.

She whispered, "I love you, too, Sirius Black."

Sirius grinned, his heart felt as if it was doing cart wheels and flips.

He would have repeated her words back full heartedly, but before he could, he was kicked in the rear by his best friend's wife.

The last sentences he heard were:

James, sounding absolutely horrified. "Lily, my flower!"

And then Lily in a demanding voice. "Hurry up and take care of my son, Black!"

Falling into the veil, he blacked out.

---------------------

Voices, they were all around him when he opened his eyes.

He was alive.

The faces of Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore seemed a gift to him. They were crowded around his bed. Hurt, his whole body hurt badly.

The door to the room opened. Sirius realized suddenly that he was back in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" he croaked. Even his voice box hurt.

The Headmaster put up a hand, halting him. "Harry is fine Sirius. He has already been seen to by a Healer. Now I think we should all leave and give the Healer the space she acquires, yes?"

Everyone agreed with him and left the room.

Only then did he notice the Healer.

The Healer was a woman. Her back was to him as she rummaged threw her Healer's case. Her hair which was the color of ebony, was pulled back into a pony tail. The back of her neck was porcelain white, and he was surprised that it did not blend right into the white robes of her Healer's uniform.

She turned, potions and salves in hand, with a smile on her face.

Sirius gasped, he gripped and tightened on the pocket of his trousers. He felt something solid and small, and then gasped again.

"Hello, Sirius Black," Julie Mendiola, the Healer said in a soft voice, "Do you know why it is that I am here?"

Sirius grinned, despite the pain.

He was happy to be alive.

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: Thank your reading! Please review! -- JMMendiola**


End file.
